The Wolf and the Woman White (Edited)
by FablesRomantic
Summary: Bigby and Snow sit together on a cold and rainy night, each with boiling feelings for each other. *sexually explicit* For those 16 and older. Edited from the original, a re-do as a few mistakes slipped past me.


It was cold and rainy outside Snow Whites window, the moonlight bathed Bullfinch street in a romantic and calming tone. Snow White couldn't sleep, the whole conundrum with Crane made her wonder, and she found herself staring into the dark windows of the various shops across from the Woodland Luxury Apartments. A knock on her door startled her. She got up, holding her dressing gown to her body, cold and wondering who should need her at such an hour, she answered the door to one Bigby Wolf. "Snow..." He smiled shyly. "Bigby, what do you want at this time of night? It's 11.55!"

Bigby let himself in, he reeked of wet dog and cheap cologne, and his clothes stuck to his lean and toned body. Snow found herself gazing at his muscles, she was staring at his crotch for sometime, until Bigby cleared his throat. "Snow, my eyes are up here." He grinned his wolfy grin. Snow swallowed her breath and sat down on her incredibly fancy sofa, gilded metal plating with silky white fabric. "It's cold out, Snow, why are you awake? You should be tucked in nice and warm." Snow shook herself from staring happily into Bigbys gaze. He was ruggedly handsome. His grizzled whiskers, chiseled chin and nose. His eyes always gleamed a friendly brown, but only ever to her as others spoke of his cold black eyes. He was her most trusted friend, even though his reputation was incredibly renowned for evil acts. Bigby Wolf was no man eater to her. He was a kind man, who adored her. Beauty often told her how she had caught Mr. Wolf staring at Snow, and even occasionally sneaking a peak as she bent over to retrieve some files from the filing cabinet. It was no secret Mr. Bigby had a crush on her.

"Earth to Snow White." Bigby growled. Snow shivered, "uh, sorry, yeah it is pretty cold. What did you need Bigby?" He edged closer, he put his big and sturdy hand on hers, a mountain on top of a delicate flower, "I was just lying awake, thinking about you. And thought I might drop by, we haven't had a good chat in a while, this case has been distracting."

Snow agreed with him, staring at his big hairy hand on hers, feeling its warm touch and she froze, too afraid to move. She then offered him a mug of coffee or even tea, but Bigby simply smiled and asked her how she was. She told him how she only ever felt needed during a case, and that afterwards no one wanted to visit her or see how she was doing, and aside from Cinderella and Briar Rose's and Snow's occasional meet up, she had no friends to think of, she told him, she was lonely.

"I understand Snow. Though Colin is always at my place, it's only because he feels he's entitled to it because I blew his last one down." Bigby curled his lip, "Straw house, what an idiot." Snow giggled and Bigby's eyes lit up,"You have a gorgeous laugh." Snow blushed, it wasn't like her to be so giggly, more or less, it wasn't close to her normal self to feel the way she did, she was happy near the big manly dog.

"I can smell what you want." His face drifted closer to hers and she smelt his cheap cologne, and also liquor and his crappy Huff n Puff cigarettes. It was tantalizing and intriguing, his beard brushed her neck as his kissed her there. She breathed out heavily, "Bigby we shouldn't."

He moved away, taken aback. "I wouldn't do this if I wasn't certain we both wanted it. I need you to know, Snow White, I, I really like- love you..."

She knew this was coming, but part of her, felt the same way. "I think I do too..." She admitted. Her care for him was undeniable, and when Dr Swineheart was tending his gunshot wounds, she found herself fantasizing about being pressed up against his abs, and feeling his warmth. "Could we?" Bigby asked, and Snow wasn't sure what he meant. "Be together?" She inquired.

"Yes... Could we, me and you, right now, could we have each other for tonight, and Hell, for any other night you may like. I know you'll probably say no, but God I have wanted you for so long and I can't control these urges. Say it if you will, but believe me, I'm going crazy..." He stood himself up on front of her and leaned in close, eyes half closed and ready to kiss her, she found herself moving her lips towards his. She wanted him. She hadn't had someone since her unfaithful husband cheated on her with her own sister, and she wanted so badly for some company. "I know you've been lonely." Bigby interrupted their kiss to tell her, "I sense it in your natural musk even before you told me tonight, Snow, and every part of me yearned to share with you my loneliness. I'm an outsider, but you make me feel needed. I need you. Can I be with you? Even if it's only tonight." His deep, grizzled voice sent shivers down her spine. His words ate into her, his eyes played havoc with her imagination, she quivered slightly.

"Yes." The words slipped through her teeth and her lips enclosed around his. She felt his strong fingers clutch her thigh with a mighty pressure, and his hips swayed in anticipation. His animal instincts were going wild, and his humanly urges were boiling.

She led him to her gorgeously decorated room, and kissed him passionately. His hands were fumbling with her clothes, she felt him trembling. 'I must be his first human sexual relation...' She wondered.

He tore his shirt off, tie still around his neck, and yanked his slacks off, focusing entirely on getting his body as close to hers as he could. He unbuttoned Snows blouse and tossed it aside, he gently pushed her onto the bed and helped her out of her skirt. Positioning himself in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her back and laid her down, kissing her angrily, breathing heavily. His eyes started to glow yellow and his nails sharpened, "oh god..." He whispered and shook his head, "I don't want that to happen now. I'm just way, way too worked up!" Bigby looked as if he had frightened himself, Snow found that strangely adorable.

Snow simply grabbed his arms and kissed him, his body weight gently coming down on top of hers. He was so warm, and his body hair was coarse, but so manly. His smell filled Snows nostrils, her bodily hormones going wild. Bigby traced his hands over her bra, unclipping it and throwing it behind him. His eyes widened, as if he had never seen human breasts before. "You're beautiful." He cooed, all of a sudden, calmed. Snow was less worried now about any wolfy outbursts, and the mere fact he could tear her into pieces if he wanted to, was unsettling, but he would never harm her. The raw power that flowed through this man was encased in flesh and bone, warm and alive, and it was right above her. She had seen him wrestle culprits to the ground, throw cars, change the direction of the wind. The fact he could overpower her, but was so frightened to be near her, was incredible. All of those thoughts flew through her mind as he stared down at her passionately, admiring her face, stroking her cheek and smiling down at her.

"Kiss me." She murmured. And he did. His tongue forcing it's way between her lips, his rough facial hair tickling her face, Snow smiled and moaned, her soft hands tracing the Big Bad Wolfs strong arms. He stood up and took off his pants in front of her, revealing a thick and hard cock with coarse brown hair at the base. "Oh my..." Snow breathed, it looked huge, she wasn't sure she could handle something so large inside of her.

His hands traced her thigh, he circled his index finger around her dripping pussy, rubbing past her clitoris. Snow moaned, never feeling such a gorgeous sensation before. Bigby had never done such things with a woman before, but something inside him fueled him to pleasure her. He knelt down, Snow Whites legs dangling off the edge of the bed, his soft and wet tongue lapped at her wetness. Snow groaned, "HOLY...Bigby wow!" She never had felt a more amazing feeling. "I want you now!" The words tumbled out of her red lips. He looked up at her, her clit pressed gently between his lips. "Really?" He got up on top of her, his cock dangling just above her wet pussy, and Snow shifted up so her head was on her silken pillow. "Are you sure?" Bigby confirmed as she nodded her head confidently, kissing his lips. "I...I don't know how to." He confessed.

Snow giggled, and slid her hand between their two hot and glowing bodies. She grabbed his huge hard cock and rubbed it against the outside of her hole. He groaned, his cock flexing in pleasure. "Go ahead." She whispered sexily into his hear, his neck twitched, he supported himself on his two thick arms, and slowly, slid into her.

His teeth clenched, his body froze, and his groaned, feeling her warm wetness, a feeling never felt, never even imagined. "Wow..." He exhaled into her neck, tickling her. "You feel so good." She traced his scars, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Fuck me Bigby."

He pulled back, his cock pulsated, and he pushed back into her, rhythmically. He moaned, almost biting her neck in pleasure. His cock was so deep inside her, it kind of hurt her and she winced. "Shit are you okay?" She just kissed him and moaned, as her insides stretched for him to accommodate his huge package. Bigby found himself speeding up, sweating and panting, and cursing into Snows ear in pleasure. Warmth and pleasurable shocks rocked his whole body. "Ughhhh Snow..." He moaned, and she moaned back. "I've loved you since the day we met..." He groaned as he fucked her tenderly, kissing her neck afterwards. "I never thought you'd do this with me. But holy fuck Snow I love you."

"I love you too."

Bigby was shocked. "Really?! You do?!" Snow just moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. He grinned and kissed her hard. His fierce thrusts ached her whole body, but she ached without him. She had known for a long time she secretly loved him, but never let it show. She was too afraid, but now, she was in bliss. "Bigby...uuuggghahhhg!" She moaned, he moaned back "I think I'm gunna cum!" He fucked her so hard, his claws sprung out and dug into the sheets, his eyes glowed fiery yellow and his teeth were pointed, sharp next to her delicate face, but he did not hurt her. Bigby thrusted and moaned her name until he pulled out, rubbing his big wet dick until he came all over her pale white stomach.

"I'm sorry." He said staring at the mess. She didn't mind, and he pressed himself on top of her, nearly crushing her, she breathed out weakly. "Sorry, heh." He pushed up a little, not as much pressure on her body, and he kissed her soft lips. Snow felt so tiny under his big hairy body, he was warm, smelt like a sweaty dog, but his big brown eyes stared at her with such intense love, she whispered it to him, "I love you Bigby."

He smiled. And rested his head against her chest, "Now...how do I do the same for you?" His big brown eyes gleamed and his bright white teeth shone next to her beside lamp. "Oh, Bigby you don't have to. I'm fine like this."

He grinned, and slowly crept down her body, his tongue trailing from chest to navel, navel to inner thigh. Snow shuddered in pleasure, she moaned lightly and two of his big hard fingers entered her drenched hole. He did it slowly, staring up at her wondering if it felt good for her. His tongue flickered against her pussy, the mixed sensation sending Snow White into convulsive pleasure fits. From lapping at her pussy, his eyes bore into hers, concentrating on her, watching her, pleasuring her. She stared back at him through moans and gasps. He pulled his fingers out and stood over her, turning her body so his stomach was against her back. He entered her pussy from behind, both breathless and moaning as he fucked her sideways. A big strong arm held her and his long manly fingers rubbed her. Snow moaned his name so loud, he had to cover her mouth to stop King Cole from hearing. Behind her, he buried his face in her soft dark hair, smelling her sweet floral aroma, and kissing the back of her head. Snows body tingled at the romantic gesture, and she found her wet insides start to pulsate. She came around his thick hard member as he fucked and rubbed her simultaneously. He moaned into her shoulder and pulled out after she was done. He looped his arm under hers, cupping one of her soft breasts. He spooned her, kissing her neck, and holding her tightly. Snow White had never felt so loved, and Bigby Wolf had never felt like more of a man. "Stay the night?" She asked him quietly.

"Snow, I'm not ever leaving you."


End file.
